Disney anthology series
| network = ABC (1954–1961, 1986–1988, 1997–2005, now airs periodically) NBC (1961–1981, 1988–1990) CBS (1981–1983) Disney Channel (1983–2002, 2007–Present) first-run syndication (1984–1987, 1989–1992) PBS (2008-Present) | first_aired = 1954 | last_aired = present | num_episodes = 770 (182 B&W, 588 color) | |}} The first incarnation of the Walt Disney anthology television series, commonly called The Wonderful World of Disney, premiered on ABC on October 27, 1954 under the name Disneyland. The same basic show has since appeared on several networks under a variety of titles. The show, under its various names, reputedly holds the record as the longest showing prime-time program on American television (though technically Hallmark Hall of Fame holds that distinction; see List of longest running U.S. primetime television series). Overview Originally hosted by Walt Disney himself, the series presented animated cartoons and other material (some original, some pre-existing) from the studio library. The show even featured one-hour edits of such then-recent Disney films as Alice in Wonderland, and in other cases, telecasts of complete Disney films split into two or more one-hour episodes. This is significant because the series was the first one from a major movie studio. Other studios feared television would be the death of them. 1950s The show spawned the Davy Crockett craze of 1955 with the miniseries about the historical American frontiersman, starring Fess Parker in the title role. Millions of dollars of merchandise were sold relating to the title character, and the theme song, "The Ballad of Davy Crockett", was a hit record that year. Three historically-based hour-long shows aired in late 1954/early 1955, and were followed up by two dramatized installments the following year. The TV episodes were edited into two theatrical films later on. On July 17, 1955, the opening of Disneyland was covered on a live television special, Dateline: Disneyland, which may be seen as an extension of the anthology series but is not technically considered to be part of it. It was hosted by Walt along with Bob Cummings, Art Linkletter, Ronald Reagan, and featured various other guests. 1960s and 1970s The series moved to NBC in 1961 to take advantage of that network's ability to broadcast in color. In a display of foresight, Disney had filmed many of the earlier shows in color, so they were able to be repeated on NBC. To emphasize the new color feature, the series was re-dubbed Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color and retained that moniker until 1969. The first NBC episode even dealt with the principles of color, as explained by a new character named Ludwig Von Drake, a bumbling professor and uncle of Donald Duck. The character's voice was supplied by Paul Frees (after his death, Corey Burton took over to replace him as the role of Ludwig Von Drake). When Walt Disney died in 1966, no one took over his role as host, as everyone agreed that his presence, characterized by a warm, folksy persona, was irreplaceable. The series, retitled The Wonderful World of Disney in 1969, continued to get solid ratings, often in the Top 20, until the mid-1970s. In 1976, Disney showed its classic 1954 film 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea on television for the first time, as a two-hour special. This was a major step in broadcasting for the studio, which had never shown one of its classic films on television in a two-hour time slot. At this time, Walt Disney Productions was facing a decline in fortunes, with falling box-office revenues. It also did not help that CBS had placed 60 Minutes directly opposite the Disney television program. The show continued to slip in the ratings until NBC canceled it in 1981. An attempt to modernize the show in the fall of 1979 was purely cosmetic with the shortened name Disney's Wonderful World. The decline is often partially attributed to the reduced amount of new material. The show became increasingly dependent on airings of theatrical features and cartoons and reruns of older episodes. 1980s CBS picked up the program in the fall of 1981 under the umbrella title Walt Disney '' and moved it to Saturday night; the format remained unchanged, and ratings were marginally improved. It lasted two years there, its end coinciding with the birth of The Disney Channel on cable TV. While ratings were a factor, the final decision to end the show came from then-company CEO E. Cardon Walker, who felt that having both the show and the new channel active would cannibalize each other. After the studio underwent a change in management, the series was revived on ABC as a two-hour program in 1986, under the title ''The Disney Sunday Movie (in the summer, the series was temporarily titled, "Disney's Summer Classics"), with new CEO Michael Eisner hosting. His presence arguably couldn't compare with Walt's (Eisner himself is said to have required 68 takes in his first introduction), and the show moved to NBC in 1988 under the title The Magical World of Disney before ending in 1990. 1990s and 2000s The series was revived again on ABC in 1997 after Disney purchased ABC, where it ran on Sundays until 2003, when it moved to Saturday night; it continued in that time slot until 2005. It then ceased as a regular series, due in part to premium pay-cable rights currently held by the Starz! movie network. Since 2005, Disney features have been split between ABC, NBC, the Hallmark Channel, ABC Family Channel, Disney Channel, and Cartoon Network via separate broadcast rights deals. It currently airs periodically as an anthology series similar to Hallmark Hall of Fame with features such as the December 2005 revival of Once Upon a Mattress or the commercial TV broadcast of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. In March 2008, WNET New York announced that they picked up TV airing rights to the 1981 series as well as the rights to produce a new anthology series. The new series was modeled after the 1981 series, though Emma Watson became the new host, with her segments shown before and after the program. Episodes of the 1981 series were combined with new TV movies, including most famously the two Guns N Roses jukebox musicals Ouran High School Musical and Welcome to the Jungle. Emma appeared in many of the new episodes, as did Rupert Grint and others. Recently, Disney films such as 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, The Absent-Minded Professor, and Son of Flubber have been telecast commercial-free, uncut and letterboxed on Turner Classic Movies. Telemundo still airs the series monthly in Spanish as El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney. Reruns Reruns of the shows were a staple of the Disney Channel for several years under the title Walt Disney Presents (which used the same title sequence as the 1980s CBS incarnation), when it was an outlet for vintage Disney cartoons, TV shows and movies, basically serving the same function that the anthology series served in the days before cable. When the channel purged all vintage material as of September 9, 2002, this show went with it. However, a few select episodes can be found on VHS or DVD, with the possibility of more being issued in the future. All of the episodes and existing material used in the series through 1996 are listed in the book The Wonderful World of Disney Television, by Bill Cotter (Hyperion Books, 1997 ISBN 0-7868-6359-5. Format The original format consisted of a balance of theatrical cartoons, live-action features, and informational material. Much of the original informational material was to create awareness for Disneyland. In spite of being essentially ads for the park, entertainment value was emphasized as well to make the shows palatable. Some informational shows were made to promote upcoming studio feature films such as 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and Darby O'Gill and the Little People. Some programs focused on the art and technology of animation itself. Later original programs consisted of dramatizations of other historical figures and legends along the lines of the Davy Crockett mini-series. These included Texas John Slaughter, Elfego Baca, and Francis Marion, the "Swamp Fox." Also included were nature and animal programs similar to the True-Life Adventures released in theatres, as well as various dramatic installments which were either one part or two, but sometimes more. This format remained basically unchanged through the 1980s, though new material, as discussed earlier, was scarce in later years. When the show was revived in 1986, the format was similar to a movie-of-the-week, with family-oriented TV movies from the studio making up much of the material. Theatrical films were also shown, but with the advent of cable television and home video, they were not as popular. The 1997 revival followed this format as well, with rare exceptions. A miniseries entitled Little House on the Prairie ran for several weeks under the TWWOD banner. Incidentally, one offering in this ABC revival, the 1965 theatrical film version of The Sound of Music (aired generally during Christmas time), was actually released by 20th Century Fox, not Walt Disney Pictures, although it was allowed to air under the "Wonderful World of Disney" banner from 2003 to 2006. Films from the Harry Potter series also occasionally aired under the banner even though they were released by Warner Bros. Films not yet televised As of 2008, there are still three classic Disney films that have never been shown on television at all in their entirety. They are Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, and Song of the South. Theme music *For its first four years, the series used the song "When You Wish Upon a Star" as its theme. The recording was taken directly from the soundtrack of the movie Pinocchio *From 1961 to 1969, an original song was used, "The Wonderful World of Color", written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. This song helped to emphasize the use of color with its lyrics. *From 1969 to 1979, orchestral medleys of various Disney songs from movies and theme parks were used as theme songs. *From 1979 to 1981, a disco-styled theme was written to emphasize the new visual changes, even though the format remained the same. The song was by John Debney and John Klawitter. *From 1981 to 1983, a short disco arrangement of "When You Wish Upon a Star," arranged by Frank Gari, served as theme against some elaborate, then-state-of-the-art computer graphics. During the show's three-year hiatus from American television, CBC Television in Canada continued to use this title sequence and theme music for its own version of the show. The sequence was also used as the opening sequence on international Walt Disney Home Video releases from 1981 to 1987. More recently, the long version has been used on the PBS airings of the show since 2008. *From 1986 to 1996, a synthesized, pop-rock arrangement of "When You Wish Upon a Star" was the theme. (This includes the Disney Channel run). *In 1988, The Magical World of Disney had both music of "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" and "When You Wish Upon a Star". *From 1990 to 1997, an orchestral melody of "When You Wish Upon a Star" and "Part of Your World" (latter used in The Little Mermaid) served as theme whenever any of the Big 3 networks wanted to air a Disney special. *From 1997 to 2000, an orchestral medley of "When You Wish Upon a Star" and "A Whole New World" (the latter was used in the movie Aladdin). *From 2000 to 2007, a newer orchestral arrangement of "When You Wish Upon a Star" with a wordless choir. This theme music and opening is still used for CBC telecasts. *In 2007, a brand-new orchestral arrangement of "When You Wish Upon a Star" and a brand-new opening title sequence is used on ABC telecasts in the United States. *In 2008, another brand-new orchestral "When You Wish Upon a Star" from the theme from Walt Disney Pictures and a brand-new opening title sequence was shown. Dates of network affiliation, show titles, and time slots (all times ET/PT) ABC: *''Disneyland'' **October 27, 1954 – September 3, 1958: Wednesday, 7:30 p.m. – 8:30 p.m. *''Walt Disney Presents'' **September 12, 1958 – September 25, 1959: Friday, 8:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. **October 2, 1959 – September 23, 1960: Friday, 7:30 p.m. – 8:30 p.m. **September 25, 1960 – September 17, 1961: Sunday, 6:30 p.m. – 7:30 p.m. NBC: *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' **September 24, 1961 – September 7, 1969: Sunday, 7:30 p.m. – 8:30 p.m. *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' **September 14, 1969 – August 31, 1975: Sunday, 7:30 p.m. – 8:30 p.m. **September 7, 1975 – September 11, 1977: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. **September 18, 1977 – October 23, 1977: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. **October 30, 1977 – September 2, 1979: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. *''Disney's Wonderful World'' **September 9, 1979 – September 13, 1981: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. CBS: *''Walt Disney'' **September 26, 1981 – January 1, 1983: Saturday, 8:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. **January 4, 1983 – February 15, 1983: Tuesday, 8:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. **July 9, 1983 – September 24, 1983: Saturday, 8:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. ABC: *''The Disney Sunday Movie'' **February 2, 1986 – September 6, 1987: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. **September 13, 1987 – September 11, 1988: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. NBC: *''The Magical World of Disney'' **October 9, 1988 – July 2, 1989: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. **July 9, 1989 – July 23, 1989: Sunday, 8:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. **August 6, 1989 – February 25, 1990: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. **March 4, 1990 – April 15, 1990: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. **April 22, 1990 – May 6, 1990: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. **May 27, 1990 – July 22, 1990: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. **August 5, 1990 – September 9, 1990: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. Disney Channel: *''The Magical World of Disney'' *September 23, 1990 - December 1, 1996: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. (various formats) ABC: *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' **September 28, 1997 – September 2003: Sunday, 7:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. **September 2003 – September 2004: Saturday, 8:00 p.m. – 10:00 p.m. **September 2004 – September 2005: Saturday, 8:00 p.m. – 11:00 p.m. (or until 10:00 p.m., depending on the length of the movie) **June 2007 - August 2007: Saturday, 8:00 p.m. - 10:00 p.m. **June 2008 - July 2008: Saturday, 8:00 p.m. - 11:00 p.m. (or until 10:00 p.m., depending on the length of the movie) PBS: *''Walt Disney'' **September 2, 2008 - Present: Tuesday, 11:00 p.m. - 12:00 a.m. (or until up to 2:00 a.m., depending on the length of the movie) During the late-1980s and early-1990s, episodes of The Wonderful World of Disney was syndicated to local stations in the US. A Spanish-language version, ''El Maravilloso Mundo de Disney (The Wonderful World of Disney)'' is seen occasionally on Sunday evenings on Telemundo. Home video Several home video releases have included episodes of the anthology series. * The Sword in the Stone Gold Collection ** All About Magic * Sleeping Beauty Special Edition ** An Adventure in Art (segment: "Four Artists Paint One Tree") ** The Peter Tchaikovsky Story (30 minute segment only) * Your Host, Walt Disney ** I Captured the King of the Leprechauns ** Backstage Party ** Where Do the Stories Come From ** The Fourth Anniversary Show ** Disneyland 10th Anniversary * Tomorrow Land ** Man In Space ** Man and the Moon ** Mars and Beyond ** Our Friend the Atom * Disneyland, USA ** The Disneyland Story ** Disneyland After Dark ** Disneyland 10th Anniversary * Behind the Scenes at the Walt Disney Studios ** The Story of the Animated Drawing ** The Plausible Impossible ** Tricks of Our Trade * The Chronological Donald, Volume Two ** A Day in the Life of Donald Duck * True Life Adventures (4 volumes) * Disneyland: Secrets, Stories and Magic ** The Golden Horseshoe Revue ** Disneyland Goes To the World's Fair ** Disneyland Around the Seasons *The Complete Pluto, Volume 1 ** A Story of Dogs (excerpt entitled: "Pluto's Picture Book") *Lady and the Tramp Platinum Edition ** A Story of Dogs ("making-of" segment) ** A Cavalcade of Songs (excerpt) See also * Zorro * Disneyland * Mickey Mouse Club * Disney Channel References External links * Official site * * [http://www.billcotter.com/tvbook/index.htm Information about the book The Wonderful World of Disney Television by Bill Cotter] * Episode list (1954–1996) Category:Television series by Disney Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:NBC network shows Category:CBS network shows Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:1950s American television series Category:1960s American television series Category:1970s American television series Category:1980s American television series Category:1990s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:Anthology television series Category:Motion picture television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Buena Vista Television Category:Peabody Award winners Category:1954 television series debuts Category:1983 television series endings Category:1984 television series debuts Category:1986 television series debuts Category:1990 television series endings Category:1997 television series debuts Category:2005 television series endings Category:Walt Disney anthology television series